


Inside the Minds of the Toughest Men on Earth

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Shandy, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus' feeling for Randy followed by Randy's feelings for Sheamus. </p><p>Just a few short poems based off of my other fic "It's not all About the Sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Minds of the Toughest Men on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles correspond with the chapters from "It's not all about the sex"

I'll cry you a river  
in an attempt to get over you  
I run away from you  
Only to get roped back in

I love you more than anything  
I hate you more than anything

I know you hate me  
yet you claim to love me  
Everything you say to me   
is like soothing venom

The Apex Preditor   
The Viper  
The biggest bastard I've ever known. 

You can't leave me alone, can you?   
You need to dominate someone  
And I'm your latest victim  
I'm honored  
I really am

But...  
Can we share?

No...?   
Fine.

I'm done.

I can't take it anymore  
See ya around, Orton.


End file.
